Till Death Do us part
by Atems' Love
Summary: (ON HOLD)Everything was fine until Tea died in an accident now, Yami has gone crazy, and obsessed with Atems' bride-to-be Heather! Warning LEMON/DRAMA!
1. A total nightmare!

**Till Death do us part**

**Warning! ****Rated M. **

**You have been warned!**

Chapter 1.

Yami dragged Heather out from passengers side of his car, Heathers' hands were bound in itchy rope, Yami continued to drag Heather towards the front door of his home, as she continued to kick and scream for Atem, and for him to let her go!

Atem was Yamis' older twin brother; Atem was taller, tanner, more muscular, more handsome and mature in Heathers eyes, Heather couldn't understand why Yami was doing this, however she could understand the pain he is currently going through.

Things weren't always like this; things were normal up until the freak accident that accrued a few months ago.

Atem was originally introduced to Heather, thanks to Yamis' help; Yami was also dating Tea at the time, and don't get me wrong Tea and Heather were very good friends, and spend a lot of their time together, when they weren't with their significant other.

Heather and Tea were hanging out when such freak accident accrued, Tea and Heather were having a great time eating out at a fancy restaurant, while talking about life, and the cute and or embarrassing things their boyfriends have done. On their way home, Heather was driving while Tea was riding shotgun down a secluded road with a steep ditch leading to a heavy wooded area on the right, and a lake on their left, Heather and Tea were still having a great time exchanging much chit-chat and laughter, until suddenly a oncoming truck suddenly swerved directly into their lane, forcing Heather to instinctively swerve out of the way, flying off the road, crashing and rapidly sinking into the lake!

The car was sinking fast, as the freezing water rushing in from below, Heather franticly tried to help Tea; for her belt buckle became stuck, and wouldn't release her!

The freezing water was up to their knees know, as beams out light could be seen from outside the watery-depths of their car window.

Not realizing that their car hadn't reached lake bottom yet, the impact of the car reaching the rocky lake floor, causing Heather to fly forward smashing her head and upper body against the windshield!

All Heather could remember from that moment on was hearing Teas' cries, then waking up in a hospital bed, with Atem sitting directly over her, while stroking her long curly crimson red hair. Later Heather then found out that the rescue crew for some B.S. reason could reach and save Tea in time, but some how managed to reach and save her!?

After that Yami was never the same, Yami soon later had shown signs of strange behavior, and soon became obsessed with her; to the point of kidnapping her!

Yes Yami had done this before, but Atem always showed up before Yami had a chance to do anything else.

"Yami stop PLEASE, Let me GO!" Heather pleaded to the point of screaming as grabbed on to the outer wood frame of the door, as he continued to pull her inside. With on hard yank; Yami succeeded in pulling her inside then throwing her to the floor as he closed and locked the door behind them, as Yami was doing this Heather wasted no time and struggled to get to her feet, then dashing into the kitchen in search of a knife to free herself, but to her misfortune Yami beat her to it, swiping the knife away from her, Yami then shook a scolding finger at her, as he put the knife away, Heather dashed out of the kitchen and for the front door only to be snatched up, and carried into a nearby bedroom, Yami then dropped her on the bed and walked out of the room shutting and locking the door behind him!

Heather search desperately for a way out, Heather then quickly remembered she still had her cell phone in her pants pocket! Heather quickly laid down on the floor and started shifting backwards in attempt to push the phone out of her pocket, moments later finally getting her phone out she started pressing the buttons to auto dial Atems' phone number…

"Come on, come on Atem pick up, oh please god make him pick up!" she begged as she heard foots steps coming up the stairs!

"Hello?" Atem answered.

"Oh thank god, Atem Yamis' kidnapped me!" she said franticly trying not to shout.

"WHAT!? Where are you, are you okay has he hurt you?" Atem yelled sounding really pissed.

"He hasn't done anything yet, we're at his house, please hurry!"(Click!) Yamis' finger pushed the hang up button! Yami then snatched up her phone and tossed it over into the nearby open closet.

"Well, well looks like we'll be having a guest soon so we better get started, Hmmmmm" giving her a creepy smirk, Yami then roughly picked her up by the back of her shirt, and plopped her into the bed; where he proceeded to climb onto of her pulling up chains from the floor, Heather continued to plead and beg him to stop, as he chained her wrists to the bed, Yami then pulled out a Scixors and cut off her shirt, and bra, leaving her large bosoms exposed to him, Yami eyed them lustfully, Yami then started removing her jeans and underwear all in one fell swoop, now revealing her entire naked body to him.

"No, no please don't, not that!" she begged her eyes tearing up, as her whole body shivered, Yami still ignoring her pleas; he continued by removing his shirt and pants wearing nothing but his blue boxers, revealing his "hard on" he then climbed back on top of her, and covered her mouth with duck-tape before she could say anything else.

"Hmmmmm, Hush now, I know you like this" Yami teased in a seductive voice while roughly fondling her breasts. Heather let out a muffled sequel as Yami pressed himself hard against her vulva, Yami then started licking and kissing his way down to her breasts, once reaching her hard red nipples, he bit hard onto one and pinched the other, while simultaneously shaking them.

Heather bolted up as far as she could and screamed, until Yami forced her back down with a rough kiss.

"Stay still or it'll hurt more, got it?" he said darkly, as he started grinding deeper and deeper against her.

Heather then started to squirm as Yami began to finger her vulva, making it more and more wet.

Heather screamed again as he held her lower half down, jamming his fingers inside and poked, thrusted, and moved them about!

Yami then slid his boxers down revealing his erect manhood, Heather continued to squirm as he forced her legs apart, then slammed hard inside of her, causing her to scream even louder!

"Hehehe, Oohh, this feels nice, not nearly as nice as Teas' pussy was, but this'll have to do" Yami darkly moaned and chuckled, as he started to buck her fast and hard!

Heather felt like she was having a heart attack, and about to loose consciousness due to all the pain and lack of air, as Yami bucked her faster and faster,

Then Atem came bursting through the bedroom door, with Joey, Duke, and Tristan at his side!

Joey, Duke and Tristan rushed over to Yami, removed him from Heather and roughly forced him against the wall, Yami grunting upon impact.

Atem as gently as he could to remove the duck-tape, and bindings, then proceeded to rap her in some blankets. Atem comfortingly shushed her as she lightly sobbed, and tenderly kissed her lips to calm her down.

Atem then gently picked her up bridal style, before leaving the room; Atem turned back and gave Yami a death glare, which was still restrained against the wall.

"I'll deal with you later!" Atem growled in a low threatening voice.

-To Be Continued-


	2. Saved from a Nightmare!

Till Death Do Us Part

Chapter 2

**Warning! ****Rated M. **

**You have been warned!**

Chapter 2

Atem laid cuddled up next to Heather in the hospital bed, who was getting her vaginal wounds checked, she grimaced and whimpered as the doctor continued to examine her, with Atem comforting her the whole time.

"Alright miss Jennson, There is some bruising and tares but their only minor, so they should heal nicely over time" the Doctor stated her report.

"How long?" Atem asked her.

"To be safe I'd give her wounds 2-3 weeks, before jumping back into sexual activities, anyways unless you have anymore questions I'll leave you two, and draw up your dismissal papers" The Doctor replied, and left the room.

Heather looked at Atem who had a glare strong enough to kill!

"Atem… I-I'm so sorry, I-I tried to fight him off, I really did" Heather burst out crying, which snapped Atem out of his glare and dark train of thoughts, he looked down at Heather with deep sorrow and love and pulled into his strong arms.

"This isn't your fault Heather, believe me Yami is going to pay for this, he'll be lucky if I don't KILL him for what he's done to you!" Atem comforted her, and emphasized his anger towards his younger brother.

"Oh no Atem please don't, I-I-"she started but was harshly interrupted by Atem.

"Oh don't you even FUCKING GO THERE!" He yelled at her with powerful golden streams of millennium magic flowing and thrashing around him.

Heather literally flew off her bed in fear while grabbing as many of her things that were closest to her.

Atem millennium magic then instantly disappeared, as he took several large breaths, showing great remorse for loosing his temper towards her.

"Heather, no honey it's okay I'm sorry" he spoke in a gentle whisper, swiftly picking up her purse, the last thing between the two of them, Heather just slowly, fearfully shook her head as she continued to back away from him towards the door, Atem knew that look she gave all too well, it was extreme fear and it always killed him to see her like this.

"No Heather wait!" he called to her, chasing after her as she then took off down the hall.

Like a speeding bullet she was already out the front doors of the hospital and down the street, with Atem not too far behind her, Heather was faster then what she gave herself credit for.

Just Heathers "rare" luck and Atem current misfortune a familiar car pulls up next to Heather and the passenger door fly's open.

"Hurry get in!" Amanda, one of Heathers best friends calls to her, Heather wastes no time and leaps into the car and pulls the door shut as they speed off,

Atem slowly comes to a stop, panting as he watches then turn the corner.

Good at least she's with someone safe, and will take care of her, until next time I see her.

Atem thought on the bright side, as he walked back to his car.

Amanda drove them further and further out of the city and in deeper into the country until they reached her ranch that looked more Japanese than western.

Pulling up to the garage, there standing on the sidewalk was Mai and Serenity waiting for them.

They both rushed over to the passenger side and assist Heather out of the car and into the house, the inside of the house had a very warm Chinese/Japanese feel to it, with paper lanterns of different shapes, colors and sizes hanging in every room.

Heather let out a big sigh in relief feeling more at home, since this place was picked out and designed by all of them, for they could all get away and be together just them girls.

The guys of course knew of this place, but none of them were allowed to come here EVER!

Except Yugi, he was the only exception, however Yugi rarely came here, unless he was feeling extremely lonely and left out by the other guys.

When we got into the living room, Heather tried to stop and sit, but Mai, and Serenity kept pulling her to the stairs.

"Hey guys relax, I'll just hang out right here okay, you can let go of me now I'll be fine" she tried to reassure them.

"Oh no you don't missy, you're going to have a bath, one of my classic herbal hot bubble baths, it'll do wonders for those bruises if you know what I mean, and after that we'll chill out down here and maybe order a some Italian" Mai protested.

"Yeah Heather, come on… Please let us help you, I just feel so terrible, I still can't believe Yami would do such a horrible thing!" Serenity said starting to cry.

"Serenity, get a grip you weren't the one that was raped!" Mai scolded.

"Hey be nice to Serenity Mai, she can cry we all have feelings, Oh but hey, hey you know something funny? You know I've been playing D&D and I told you how I finally got past that dragon boss, that kept beating my white little ass over and over again?" Amanda stated changing the subject.

"Yeah?" Heather simply replied, as they made their way into the large luxurious bathroom.

"Well after defeating that one boss I then ran into a even bigger, tougher dragon boss, who whooped my sorry ass in less then 5 turns and the best part is, is that I forgot to save, so it's like I did all that work for nothing…again hahahahahah...Oh man I suck!" Amanda added making fun of herself hoping to get Heather to laugh along with her, but unfortunately only gets a single, small chuckle,

After Mai prepped her bubble bath, they all left Heather to enjoy it.

Once in the bath, Heather then noticed a CD player within arms reach with a stick note on it that said, "Play me"

Heather reached forward and hit the play button; the CD player then began to play one of her favorite songs-_ Dreams to Dream._

Heather leaned back down, and started to laugh.

"Oh my god, Amanda are you for real?" her light laugh quickly changed into a light sob.

_Dreams to dream in the dark of the night  
When the world goes wrong, I can still make it right  
I can see so far in my dreams  
I'll follow my dreams  
Until they come true._

**A relaxed smile forms across Heathers face as she closes her eyes.**

Come with me, you will see what I mean  
There's a world inside  
No one else ever sees  
You will go so far in my dreams  
Somewhere in my dreams  
Your dreams will come true

_There is a star waiting to guide us  
Shining inside us when we close our eyes!  
Come with me, you will see what I mean,  
There's a world inside no one else ever sees.  
You will go so far in my dreams,  
Somewhere in my dreams,  
Your dreams will come true._

**Heather now can't stop thinking about Atem, as she slowly opens her eyes with tears forming at the corners.**

_Don't let go, if you stay close to me  
In my dreams tonight, you will see what I see  
Dreams to dream, as near as can be  
Inside you and me, that always come true,  
Inside you and me, that always come true._

The CD player then proceeded to play the next song on the list, which was: Jack Sparrow by lonely island.

Heather laughed so hard at parts of the song that she accidentally aggravated some of her bruises, which caused her to instantly flinch.

She then pushed the next button on the CD player, wanting to hear something else, the next song was Bulletproof by La Roux, but the song only brought up bad memories of earlier so she quickly changed it.

Heather was about to skip to the next song again until she started to hear the song play and stopped herself, as a little voice in her head told her to listen.

Get Back up-TobyMac

_You turned away when I looked you in the eye,  
And hesitated when I asked if you were alright,  
Seems like you're fighting for you life,  
But why? oh why?  
Wide awake in the middle of your nightmare,  
You saw it comin' but it hit you outta no where,  
And theres always scars  
When you fall back far_

**Heather now had tears heavily streaming down her face**

_We lose our way,  
We get back up again  
It's never too late to get back up again,  
One day you will shine again,  
You may be knocked down,  
But not out forever,  
Lose our way,  
We get back up again,  
So get up, get up,  
You gonna shine again,  
Never too late to get back up again,  
You may be knocked down,  
But not out forever  
(May be knocked down but not out forever)  
_

**Heather was now swaying to the rhythm, causing the water in the tub wave and splash about.**

_You're rolled out at the dawning of the day  
Heart racin' as you made you little get away,  
It feels like you've been runnin' all your life  
But, why? Oh why?_

_So you've pulled away from the love that would've been there,  
You start believin' that your situation's unfair_

**Heather immediately thought of Atem, and felt guilty about fleeing from him, since he was the one who saved her to begin with. **

_But there's always scars,  
When you fall back far_

We lose our way,  
We get back up again  
Never too late to get back up again,  
One day, you gonna shine again,  
_You may be knocked down but not out forever,  
Lose our way, we get back up again,  
So get up, get up  
You gonna shine again  
It's never too late, to get back up again  
You may be knocked down, but not out forever,  
May be knocked down, but not out forever!_

**Heather is now singing along, then stops and can't help to notice a wooden cross hanging from the wall next to the tub.**

_This is love callin', love callin', out to the broken,  
This is love callin'.  
This is love callin', love callin', out to the broken  
This is love callin'.  
This is love callin', love callin',_  
_I am so broken_ **(Heather cries in unison)**  
_This is love callin' love callin_

_Lose our way, (way way way ay ay ay)  
We get back up, (get back up again)  
It's never too late (late late late ate ate ate)  
You may be knocked down but not out forever!_

_Lose our way,  
We get back up again,  
So get up get up_  
_You gonna shine again  
Never too late to get back up again  
You may be knocked down,  
But not out forever,_

_This is love (lose our way) callin' love callin' (get back up again)  
To the broken  
This is love (never too late) callin'_

**(Heather then felt a warm feeling rush through her, as she felt all her burdens were being swept away)**

_(May be knocked down but not out forever)  
This is love (lose our way) callin' love callin' (we get back up again)  
To the broken  
This is love (never too late) callin'  
(may be knocked down but not out forever)_

_This is love callin' love callin'  
Out to the broken,  
This is love callin'..._

Heather then slowly got out of the tub and drained the water and began to dry herself off, to another song called Titanium.

Heather then flinched to realize that her friends took her clothes leaving her nothing but a chocolate brown furry robe.

Heather slipped into the robe and tied it shut, and left the bathroom in search from her friends, by the time she got to the bottom of the stairs, she came to an immediate halt, hearing a familiar voice yell at Mai who was blocking the door, not allowing him to enter.

"You know the rules, no men allowed, now get lost!" Mai said harshly, putting one hand on her hip and pointing to his car.

Serenity was standing by the staircase watching over her protectively, while Amanda was hidden behind a nearby wall holding a metal bat, ready to strike if he tried to force his way in.

"Who is it?" Heather fearfully whispered.

"Atem, Mai been trying to get him to leave for over 5 minutes now, but he keeps insisting he has to speak with you" Serenity told her.

Heather let out a deep sigh in relief for it was nearly impossible to tell Yamis' and Atems' voices apart.

"Mai I don't care about your stupid rules I need to see Heather, so stop being a BITCH and let me see her!" Atem yelled at Mai, slightly losing his temper again.

"WHOA, dude, you are nuts to even think we are going to let you anywhere near Heather, and you seriously need some anger management therapy!" Amanda yelled back at him.

"Let him in" Heather calmly spoke out, all the girls looked at her like she was nuts, but then nodded in compliance to her request, Mai slowly backed out of the way to let Atem enter inside, the moment Atem laid eyes on Heather he warmly called out to her, and was about to rush up to her, until he was harshly stopped by Amanda swinging her bat down and hitting the ground in front of him, and drawing a line in the carpet with it. Atem just glared at her for a moment before turning his eyes back on Heather.

"I was hoping I could speak to you alone but, I guess they can listen if they want" Atem stated his request.

"I have some bad news…. Yami got away from Joey and the others" Atem spoke slowly and calmly.

"What!" Heather gasped.

"Oh no!" Serenity added.

"Come again?!" Mai questioned not fully believing what she just heard.

"WHAT!" Amanda exclaimed at the point of screaming, Atem was rather surprised to get this reaction from Amanda instead of Heather.

"Needless to say I need to stay with Heather to protect her, regardless of your normal "house" rules" Atem added, Mai, Serenity, and Amanda turned and looked at each other who all nodded in agreement to make an exception in this case.

Heather openly reached out to Atem, who looked like she was about to collapse, Atem rushed up and catched her in his tan muscular arms, and held her in a close tender embrace,

Atem could see Heather looked very weary and desperately needed some sleep, as she could barely keep her eyes open.

Atem turned back at Mai and the other two, as they just pointed him upstairs, Atem nodded and carried Heather up to the nearest bedroom, their on the bed was already a set of Pjs laid out for her, Atem took the liberty of dressing her, ignoring her weak protests that she could do it herself, but was barely able to lift a finger. After dressing her, he pulled down the covers and laid her in bed and kissed her. Atem sat at the windowsill and watched over her as she drifted off to sleep.

_Heather was running down what seemed like an endless hallway, which was barely illuminated, nothing looked familiar to her as she continued to run from a shadow figure that was chasing, and gaining on her._

"_Go ahead run, run, It'll make it all the more sweeter when I catch you!" his dark baritone voice laughed. _

_With a bright flash of lightning, the shadow figure was revealed to be none other then Yami!_

_Suddenly she slipped and couldn't find herself to get back up, as if she was being weighed down by something, to her horror Yami caught up with her and flipped her on her backside, as they were both suddenly magically naked!_

_Magical golden chains appeared out of nowhere and bound her hands to the floor, Yami started pinching and biting at her breasts, as he greedily finger her vulva. Then suddenly a bright golden light appeared smacking Yami against the wall and vanishing in the light, with Atem taking his place!_

_Atems' beautiful tan naked body was such a sight for her sour teary eyes._

"_Atem" she whispered, but was shushed by him placing his finger on her lips. _

"_He already hurt you once, I'm not going to let him hurt you in your dreams too" He said tenderly, then moved up over her and kissed her passionately she could feel his tongue slide in and dance with hers, as his big warm hands ran up and down her body._

_She broke from the kiss and moaned as she felt his hands caress her breasts, and play with her nipples, _

"_Oh my baby, you are so beautiful" Atem said tenderly, Heather shivered, feeling his hot breath beating against her neck,_

"_Ahhhh no, no please Atem stop!" she moaned louder as he started to lick and kiss at her neck, while lightly squeezing, pinching, and pulling at her hard nipples._

_Atem just let out a husky chuckle, as he moved over to kiss her again. Heather turned her head away trying to avoid his memorizing kiss; Atem reached up with both his hands. And gently but firmly held her head still as he forced another kiss, which was deeper and more passionate, then the last, Atem then proceeds to kiss and lick down her neck and to her breasts, Heather moaned to the point of screaming at the feeling of Atems big cock pressing against her throbbing vulva!_

_They both shared a loud moan as he started grinding into her, as he licked, kissed and sucked one of her breasts while caressing the other with his free hand._

_Heather arched her back and cried out in shear pleasure._

_Heathers mind became flooded with emotions, of pleasure, fear, and being realistic, Heather tried her best to fight it off and enjoy the pleasure Atem was giving her, but to no avail, for her emotions of realistic guilt and fear of pain to come started to overwhelm her,_

_Suddenly the golden chains disappeared, and she magically was able to throw Atem off of her!_

_Heather then felt herself being forced to get to her feet and run from him, further and further into the shadowy hall, Heather could hear Atems' calls getting farther and farther away!_

"_Atem, I can't control myself, something is pulling me down the hall, help me!" she screamed, then she stopped as she felt a door slam behind her, the room was completely dark, two sharp golden eyes then appeared out of nowhere glaring at her getting closer and closer, Heather kept screaming for Atem, then as she could see the creature reach out to grab her, a bright golden light shined from behind her, with a familiar warm embrace from behind._

_Holding Heather close to him with one arm and thrusting the other out illuminating the room once more revealing the creature as Yami and destroying him on the spot!_

"_What's happening, why is this happening, why does he keep coming back?" Heather quivered in his arms._

"_Like me Heather, Yami too have millennium powers, but unlike mine his powers are dark, Yami is trying to take back the dream or nightmare he initially gave you, but I promise Heather I won't let him hurt you again, not even in your dreams!" Atem said tenderly as he cuddled her, then picked her up. _

_Atem then suddenly made a soft bed appear in the room, and laid Heather down on it, Heather squirmed and panicked as the blankets and sheets magically rapped around her wrists confining her to the bed!_

_Atem hands gently held her head steady as he tenderly kissed her again, Heather moaned as he started to straddle, then grind down on her again. They both broke off from the kiss moaning again to the pure sensation of his grinding against her vulva. _

"_Ahhh, oh baby, that feels nice, now where were we?" Atem moaned, grinding even deeper into her then he did before, Heather moaning even louder._

"_Ah yes, your beautiful breasts" he purred lowering his head to them to continue where he left off. _

"_Oh no, no please n-not th-that!" she moaned and pleaded, while starting to squirm._

"_Oh yes!" he moaned and lightly chuckled, as he continued to kiss, lick, and suck at her breasts,_

_Atem grunted in slight frustration to all of her squirming, but then shook it off realizing that this was Yamis' dirty work._

_Atem moved back up to face her, his eyes tenderly staring into hers causing her to blush uncontrollably, before giving her another sweet tongue filled passionate kiss, while massaging her breasts with his hands. _

_Heather broke from their kiss and loudly moaned his name,_

"_Ooohh you like that?" he seductively teased with a devious smirk on his face, as he started to playfully finger her vulva, Atem watched with great amusement as she squirmed, lightly moaned and panted trying to keep him from fingering her._

"_Lets play a game shall we?" Atem purred as he licked and kissed below her ear. _

"_Wh-what, what do you mean a game?" she panted, not sure were he was getting at. _

"_I'll try to get you to say my name, 3 times, within 3 minutes, while you try not to say it, if you win, we'll stop, and just cuddle" Atem proposed his game to her. _

"_And if you win?" she asked._

"_That's for me to know and you to find out," he whispered in a seductive tone._

"_Fine, yes, okay" she agreed, then they suddenly were standing in the middle of the room besides the bed, Heather looked around all confused as Atem approached her, Atem gently lifted her chin to face him._

"_Game start" he whispered into her ear, Heather turned to flee, but Atem quickly swooped her into his arms holding off the ground, she kicked and squirmed trying to get away, as she felt his other hand run up the inner part of her leg while pulling it slightly apart._

"_Say it!" He huskily whispered in her ear, as he fingered her vulva. _

"_Oh no, no Atem please stop!" she cried, Atem just chuckled in response. Atem then suddenly changed their positions pinning he back against the wall, forcing her legs to wrap around his waist. He then started kissing, sucking and licking at her neck; Atem then found her pleasure spot on her neck that he had found before, and started licking and sucking at it. _

_Atem then abruptly stopped._

"_Oh Atem, d-don't stop!" she moaned in protest, rapping her arms around his neck, Atem did as she wished and dug back into the pleasure spot in her neck, while massaging her breasts again._

"_Oh Atem, oh please I'm feel like I'm on fire, I don't think I can take this any longer!" she pleaded. _

_Atem moaned her name, and then plunged into her with a deep, slightly rough kiss, while his hands ran through her long red hair, and stroked up and down her face. _

_As they both broke free from each other for air, Heather leaned into Atem and rested her head against his masculine chest._

Heather awoke with Atem lying asleep next to her, with his arms rapped around her waistline, Heather jumped to see a flash of lighting followed by a loud crash of thunder.

Atem groaned signaling his was awake as well.

"Blasted Thunder" he muttered, Heather fearfully shivered at he sight and sound of the raging thunder and lightning, she then quickly relaxed as he pulled her into his warm, protective arms.

Heather glanced at the clock to see it was only 4:30AM,

Heather then watched Atems hand move up to her face and gently turn it toward him, she blushed as her eyes met his soft tender ones that even sparkled in this stormy weather, Heather tried to turn away, but Atem captured her in a deep kiss before she got the chance.

Heather was surprised that she felt more rested after what an "Active" dream they were having, Atem then kissed her again pulled her out of her train of thought, he then stroked her cheek and kissed at her neck.

"Atem" Heather spoke out, Atem sat up and looked at her, hearing the distress in her voice.

"What is it darling?" he asked with deep concern, caressing her cheek.

"I-I…I love you" she said, tears welling up in her eyes, Atems' concerned expression quickly changed into a tender loving one, then lean into her and kissed her again.

"I love you to" he said tenderly.

Atem snuggled down next to her, while still holding her in his warm protective arms, Atem tried his best to stay awake until Heather fell asleep for he knew she was afraid of thunderstorms and had a more difficult time sleeping when one accrued. Eventually they both drifted by to sleep.


End file.
